The present invention relates to a coat rack and cabinet combination which combines a coat rack and a cabinet into a compact unit.
In family, coat racks and cabinets may be provided for hanging and keeping clothes and other personal items. Because coat racks and cabinets are separate furniture and cannot be received together, must room space is required when installing coat racks and cabinets in a room.